Simba and Dumbo: The Movie (Disneystyle8 Style)
Disneystyle172's Movie-Spoof of 1992's Tom and Jerry: The Movie Cast *Tom - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Jerry - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Robyn Starling - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Aunt Figg - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Lickboot - Jafar (Aladdin) *Ferdinand - Ronno (Bambi) *Dr. Applecheeks - Hades (Hercules (1997) *Daddy Starling - The King (Cinderella) *Puggsy - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Frankie De Flea - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Captain Kiddie - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Squawk - Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Straycatchers - Gaston and LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Droopy - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Patrolman - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Singing Cat Gang - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Tom's Owner - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Moving Man - Genie (Aladdin) *Bulldog - Hyenas (The Lion King) Chapters #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 1 - Opening Credits #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 2 - Moving Out/Hyenas Chases Simba #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 3 - Wham! Bam! Boom! #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 4 - Simba and Dumbo Meets Kenai and Naveen (Friends to the End) #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 5 - Caught by Gaston and LeFou/Pink Elephants (What Do We Care) #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 6 - Simba and Dumbo Meets Snow White/Snow White's Sad Story #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 7 - Meets the Evil Queen ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 8 - Simba and Dumbo VS Ronno #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Evil Queen #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 10 - Meets Hades (God's Little Creatures) #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 11 - Escaped #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 12 - I Miss You #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 13 - Simba, Dumbo and Snow White Rowing the Raft #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 14 - Reward #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 15 - Peter and Brian (I'd Done it All) #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 16 - Let's Get her! #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 17 - Peter and Brian Chase Dumbo/Simba and Dumbo saves Snow White #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Finale #Simba and Dumbo The Movie part 20 - End Credits Cast Gallery Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba as Tom Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo as Jerry Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Robyn Evil Queen (Disney).png|Evil Queen as Aunt Figg Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Lickboot Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Ferdinand Hades-Hercules-disney-villains-1024543 720 480.jpg|Hades as Dr. Applecheeks Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5880.jpg|King as Daddy Starling 250px-Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai as Puggsy Naveen.jpg|Naveen as Frankie Peter Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Peter as Captain Kiddes 220px-Brian Griffin.png|Brian as Squawk Gaston1.jpg|Gaston LeFou.jpg|and LeFou as Straycatcher Brothers Grown-Up Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Droopy Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry movie-spoof